User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/Villains Who Very Much deserved the Title Pure Evil and They Did
There are some villains in my opinion who never deserved pure evil but they got the title. So here, I will talk about all the villains who deserved the title. *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear:Many may be expect Syndrome, but truly, I never found him Pure Evil until like the 12th viewing of The Incredibles. In my first viewing of Toy Story 3, I knew that he is Purely Evil. He is Pixar’s darkest and best creation in history. He tortured toys, contradict what personality a teddy bear must have. The gang saved his life, he never repays them ad just let them get the fate he was gonna have. Woody should have told everyone to jump and hang onto ,the edge and get Lotso thrown into the incinerator. That is the best way to defeat as he made toys go to the incinerator so he deserved to be killed by it. Why let him g9 Woody. Why can you show trailer references that he will return alas the big bad other than that doll there. *Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe): Obadiah does the minimum to be Pure Evil an she deserves it. The mentor turned archenemy twist does did a quite job. He tried to kill his friend’s son out of jealousy and one of those attempts, it even resulted on nearly getting a woman and some kids killed. *Scar (Disney): If it wasn’t for Jafar (Disney), I would have voted for Scar in the elections for 2019 June. (Sorry if I gave news about that fellow admins) The film should have got a PG rating thanks to him, I mean he killed Mufasa, his brother, and tried to kill his nephew, Simba, three times as a cub. Along with Judge Claude Frollo, Scar is Disney’s best and darkest creation. And Zira, perfect successions. *Judge Claude Frollo: Frollo was meant to be Disney’s most evil creation. He did very well. He is scary, cruel, horrendous. There is no explanation as just watch the videos in his page. He attempted genocide on gypsies, killed one in Norte-Dame’s steps, try to Adrian a baby in its well, try to burn down a family of four and gave the child of the gypsy he killed as Quasimodo which is half-formed is the meaning. Someone atrocious like this, why a villain like Sarousch. *Red Skull: Both his mainstream and his MCU counterparts deserved the title the latter killed kids, or try to. Kill them. He tried to destroy the Earth and even slaughtered a village. *Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe): Kurt Russel’s charisma did so well with this guys deceitful personality. The guy actually killed his wife, who is seen dying in the first film as well all but one of his children. What is worse, destroying the universe. *Shan Yu: Here is another child murderer. He is terrifying but he slaughtered a village, even the children. With someone atrocious like that, why be succeeded by someone like him, Lord Qin. *Drago Bludvist:The Big Bad, surprisingly the Bigger Bad also, of the HTTYD franchise deserved the title, worst of the worst. He burned down and killed many chieftains, tortures dragons and tried to conquer the world. I think like Grimmel the Grisly, whom I gonna talk about next, perhaps the Warlords annoyed him into being his successors after Krogan’s execution. *Grimmel the Grisly:The Bigger Bad of the HTTYD franchise deserved the title. He does the minimum like dragging one of the franchise’s protagonist with him, which by one second delay, he would have succeeded. He burned down most of Berk and Drago used his bewilderbeast’s ice to destroy it. Hey, the house is still there if you use Drago’s way. Grimmer literally burned it down. This is not even what Viggo Grimborn or Johann would do also. And the proof that he hunted all Night Furies, check S5E05 of RTTE (In Netflix), and see there is no tomb for Night Furies in Vanneheim, where all dragons must go when it’s the time for their death. And what is worse, unlike most villains, Grimmel knew two people will be in love in the first place and used their love to fish them ou. Hades never knew Meg and Her u,es will fall in love. Hey, he even imprisons a baby dragon. Worse as Drago, believe me. Reconsider TV Tropes, you are making big mistakes. *Ronan the Accuser: The Accuser is more than an average killer machine. The guy betrayed his master, Thanos, whom I wished he was Pure Evil if he wasn’t affable and honorable, to destroy Xandar as well as even killing Drax’s wife and daughter. *Hela:If it wasn’t for her, god knows what wil, Thor be now. She tried to kill her brothers, Thor and Loki and tried to conquer the universe. *Erich Ludendorff:Suprisingly, even though he isn’t the main antagonist of the film, he is good. What way I am convinced. Killing a whole village by some gas. *Joker:Who can forget the Joker, who is too evil. All incarnations who are pure evil deserve it from driving people nuts from destroying planets and driving Harvey Dent crazy into being Two-Face. *Dr. Facilier:The guy deserved it as he made a deal with some men into putting all souls in New Orleans into damnation. *Horned King:He tried to creat an army to destroy the Land of Pydrian. He is easily one of the best thing of this weak film. *Commander Rourke:Fallen into a devil. This guy is obsessed with that Atlantean Crystal that it nearly destroyed Atlantis and actually destroyed him. *Percival C. McLeach: Hey, hhtried to feed Cody, who is just a child to some crocodiles. *Bill Cipher:He did killed Time Baby and what is worse, he killed his parents and an entire dimension. *Emperor Palpatine:He is pure evil. His reoign of terror got many planets destroyed, got Anakin Skywalker to kill his wife and got him changed to Darth Vader, even tries to kill his son. *Grand Moff Tarkin:He destroyed Alderaan. That alone makes him measure up to Palpatine. *Syndrome:Now I think he deserved the title as he tried to kill his own mentors family and sent a robot to destroy a city, which is pretty harmful. Why I never got convinced until nw as killing superheroes are generic for supervillains. Category:Blog posts